It has been recognized for many decades that it is advantageous to have an auxiliary air supply in the vicinity of a fire for use by those fighting a fire. U.S. Pat. No. 1,040,311 shows an air pipe attached to a hose end with a series of small breathing hoods or masks held in the firemen's lips and covering his nasal passages. U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,793 describes a life saving system for use above or below ground, particularly for mines where an air compressor furnishes air to a mixing tank, the air is mixed with oxygen and then routed by manifolds to safety stations. In the event of an emergency, trapped personnel have access to breathing masks thereat connected to the oxygenated air supply. Alarm and communication wires extend from the station to the ground surface. U.S. Pat. No. 2,855,926 illustrates a coin-operated oxygen system including an oxygen tank and face mask. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,738 describes a life support system for drilling rigs where a plurality of outlet manifolds and face breathing masks are provided at various rig levels, compressed air being furnished from an array of compressed air bottles mounted on a wheel-based trailer parked near the rig. U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,139 shows emergency breathing apparatus in a multi-story building where emergency air is provided from the vent tubes of the waste disposal pipes in the building and communicated to a series of air collectors, filters and attached breathing masks positioned at various levels of the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,931 describes a system for refilling self-contained breathing apparatus of fireman and other emergency rescue workers in a multi-level building or subway. Compressed air is furnished by hose to an outside first station and then by rigid pipe to inside second station and through each level station to a station at a higher (or lower if a subway) level in the building. The inside stations are provided in the stairwell of the building or subway. The stations permit connection of the tank of a self-contained breathing apparatus to an air pack filling adaptor at the end of a filling hose. Flow of air is from one inside station to the next inside station with air flow controlled to the next station in each preceding station.